


The Line Between Light and Dark is So Very Thin

by Lady_Perun



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Depression, Destiny 1 references, Destiny 2, F/M, Fallen, Fight Scenes, Goes along with original story, Grief, Hive, Lore References, Love Lost - Freeform, Scorn, Vex - Freeform, i like lore, inner thoughts, lore heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Perun/pseuds/Lady_Perun
Summary: Guardians have battled for centuries in a never-ending war against the Darkness. Fireteams gather and fight. Many go, few return. Newborn and Ancient Guardians gather together to fight.The Red War had just ended, and after the Light was restored, there was little hope for newer Guardians. Until one shows up at the new Tower.





	The Line Between Light and Dark is So Very Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm starting to try and write again. I'm sorry if I don't write for weeks or months, but I'm trying. I've been sticking with this story for a bit and changing it up every so often, so we'll see where this goes. Forsaken and Shadowkeep got me in that writing mood.

A sudden breath of fresh air, a flash of light, the memory that’s been on repeat… gone. A memory? No, they didn’t know what it was. They knew it was something they should remember. Had they forgotten? What had they forgotten? Or was it that they never forgot something and they were just confused? Again, they didn’t know. 

**Guardian…**

Light into their eyes, sudden noise, cold, windy. Where were they? Their hand shuffled to the right, feeling around. Gloved. Dirt. Eyes flutter open slowly. Helmet. Strain to sit up, floating object with an eye, staring. They cocked their head to the side. 

“Guardian?”

**Guardian. Name? No. Doesn’t sound like a name. Place? No. Too cold.**

“Eyes up, Guardian!” 

**Talking to them. The float thing was talking to them. No mouth. Where did sound come from? They moved an inch closer. Arm reached out. Touch?**

It moved back slightly, just out of reach. “It worked! You’re alive!” It spins its… shell? “You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you.”

**Looking for me? Why? Are there others? How many? Like me?**

“I’m a Ghost.” 

**Ghost?**

“Actually, now I’m your Ghost.”

**Mine? My Ghost? What is a ghost.**

“Well, you’ve been dead a long time, so you’re going to see a lot of things you won’t understand.”

**Dea….. Dead. Dead? Why? How? When?**

**Sound in distance. Eyes snap up. Not good. Ghost reacts, too. Turns towards sound.**

“This is Fallen Territory. We aren’t safe here”

**Fallen. Enemy.**

“I have to get you to the City.”

**City? Others. Others there.**

“Hold still.” 

**Eyes wide. Look around. Ghost nowhere. Where?**

“Don’t worry, I’m still with you.” 

**Scared. Voice in head. What?**

“We need to move. Fast.”

**Move. **

** Get up, run. Dot on building. Go there. Run faster. Fallen behind. Must get to safety.**

They run through the old buildings of Old Russia, fighting hordes of Fallen along the way. Old and broken weapons found along the way proved efficient enough to dispatch the Fallen, allowing them to once again get outside. 

“This was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something we could fly out here.”

**Cosmo...drome?**

A Fallen Ketch appears, dropping off even more Fallen. 

“Fallen ships! This close to the surface?! Move!”

**Moving. Have to. **

They clear out the Fallen, and make their way into yet another building.

“I'm picking up signs of an old jumpship. Could be our ticket out of here.”

**Jumpship. Need it. **

They turn the corner, only to find several more Fallen, including a Captain, surround the jumpship. 

“There's a ship! Clear them out!”

**Will do. **

They clear out the Fallen, again, and finally get a good look at the jumpship. 

“It's been here a while. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean.”

**Not good.** “Will it fly?” ... my?

Ghost turns around, surprised but relieved to hear their voice. “I can make it work.” Ghost scans the ship, making sure the thing can even turn on. The engine roars to life and his shell spins. 

“Okay... it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to the City. Now.. about that transmat…”

**Hair stands on end. Goosebumps. Turn around!**

A Fallen Archon starts to come out of the wall. Ghost notices.

“Bringing you in!” 

Ghost transmits the Guardian into the jumpship and lifts it into the air above the building.

“We can come back for them when you’re ready. Let’s get you home.”

**Home. Yes, home sounds nice. **

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The jumpship flew through electrified clouds, with rain hitting the windshield. She could see light peaking through, a rosey-golden color, and knew the sun was just past. 

The ship broke through the clouds then, immediately blinding her as it appeared. She shielded her eyes for a moment, rapidly blinked to clear the sunspots from her vision, and slowly let her hand down to see… 

She wasn’t sure what she saw. A giant, white orb floated in the sky directly above what looked to be a city. A beautiful sight to behold. She was so in awe she almost missed the abrupt turn to the right, and found they were instead going to a tall building, or tower, rather. They came to what she believed to be the front of the tower, the ship slowed, and her Ghost mentioned something about _our stop_. 

The ship came to a halt and within seconds, she was standing on hard ground, making her stumble forward just slightly. She turned to look back at the orb, then turned her entire body to finally take it all in. 

“Welcome to the last safe City on Earth--the only place The Traveler can still protect.” 

**Traveler? Was that the orb? **

“It took centuries to build. Now, we're counting every day it stands.”

Her Ghost flew backwards and she followed it, looking to the rest of the buildings and finding… life. People were talking, laughing. 

“And this Tower is where the Guardians live.”

**Guardians. **

She thought about the word for a few seconds. 

**I’m... a Guardian. That’s what Ghost meant.**

“Let’s go see the Vanguard. They can help you.” 

**Vanguard?**

She raised an eyebrow but followed. Other Guardians moved out of her way, making her lower her head, making sure not to make eye contact. They were intimidating, the sheer aura they exerted as they walked past was enough to make her anxious. 

Ghost floated down a flight of stairs and took the next flight of stairs on the right. She raised her eyebrow but continued to follow Ghost around the middle wall, finding an open room with red carpet, banners, shields, and a robot behind a desk, looking down at something. As she cleared the wall to her right, she found two _large_ Guardians talking to one another. They were both heavily armored, but the left was smaller and thinner, perhaps female? She had her arms crossed and was looking at the other Guardian, who was a full head taller than her, with his fists at his hips. 

“The one on the right is Lord Shaxx. He handles anything dealing with the Crucible, which is the Guardian training grounds, where Guardians train against one another.” 

**Lord Shaxx. Odd name. Lord? **

Ghost huddled closer to her head, leaning in to whisper, “Don’t ask about his horn.”

**Horn? **

She raised an eyebrow and looked to this Lord Shaxx to find one of the horns was actually broken. She didn’t understand, but she would take the advice. 

She walked perhaps one more step and that was enough to garner his attention as his head snapped to look at her. His chin nudged towards her and the other Guardian turned to see her then, but this Guardian seemed a bit more interested as she then turned her whole body and moved towards her. 

“Hey Newborn.”

**New...born?**

“She means that you’re a brand new Guardian.” Her Ghost explained.

“Yea, what he said. Anyways, hi. My name is River. What’s yours?”

Her brow creased. She didn’t have an answer. She thought hard but realized she couldn’t remember anything. 

“Her name is North.”

She startled and stared at her Ghost. 

“North?” River inquired. 

“I found her in the Cosmodrome of Old Russia.” River nodded. 

“It’s a good name. North, our Ghosts will name us what they choose. I was found near a river, so that’s my name.” She turned around to Lord Shaxx then. “I don’t know what came of his name, but that was a disaster.” 

All North heard was a deep sigh, followed by the large man’s hands being moved to across his chest, making River give a low laugh. 

“Don’t mind him. I’m sure you’re going to talk with the Vanguard. They’re just at the end of the hall, and since you’re a Titan like us, go see Zavala.” 

**Titan? **

Ghost flew past River, making North follow without being able to ask further questions. She nodded towards the Titans and stepped quickly after Ghost. 

“Oh! North!” 

North turned her head back towards River. 

“Don’t let Cayde talk you into gambling! He cheats!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

North sits in front of a fire as she cleans her new weapon, a Duke Mk II, but she can hardly focus on it. River once told her that fire was the most beautiful element, and if you stared into it long enough, you’d be living in your most cherished memories. 

She was right, of course. 

North remembers the day she was resurrected quite vividly and looks back on it fondly. The day she met her Ghost, which she now calls Theon. It took her a long time to realize the importance of her Ghost, and it was only after they beat Atheon in the Vault of Glass, a moment in time where she realized her life was precious and they weren’t as immortal as they once believed. 

River was with her every step of the way. The rest of their fireteam has come and gone with time, but her and River had become inseparable. They’d been through everything together, defeated every God that dared to harm humanity, fought every evil in their path, discovered friendships… 

Watched friends die. 

She furrowed her brow, looked down at her weapon. Looked at the creases, grooves, scuffs, missing paint. Ghaul made it too easy to lose those they cared about. Made them realize they were truly vulnerable. 

But her and River made it through. Her and River fought on, told themselves they didn’t need the damned Holy Ball of Light in the sky. They just needed themselves and their friends. 

Their family. 

North looked to her left where the Titan was lying; armor on, helmet off. Her blue-gray skin reflecting the flicker of the fire. Her face wasn’t quite peaceful. Too many nightmares, too much loss. 

North shook her head, looked to her weapon, and loaded it.


End file.
